Rijch'ariy
by sologirl00
Summary: Serena despierta en un hospital con su vida completamente cambiada. Desde ya les advierto DAIR, SERENATE y CHEVA...mi perfecto final...no es un spoiler, es solo mi imaginacion. R/R


Bueno, tenia que escribirlo, aunque sea en español, aunque nadie lo lea, tenia que de alguna manera sacarme esta historia de la cabeza…tiene de todo un poco DAIR; SERENATE;CHEVA;RUFLY…en realidad el final feliz que yo esperaba….espero que les guste, y si algun alma caritativa decide traducirle al ingles (yo lo voy a hacer, pero aun no) me avisa por PM y arreglamos! Gracias!

**Rijch'ariy**

_Ten cuidado con tus sueños: son la sirena de las almas. Ella canta. Nos llama. La seguimos y jamás retornamos - Gustave Flaubert_

Serena desperto en la mañana con el suave cantar de los pajaros por la ventana. Se giro sobre si, sonriendo, y vio a Dan dormir pacificamente junto a ella. Sonrio de nuevo, aun mas, recordando lo que habia pasado la noche anterior.

Se levanto lentamente, tratando de no despertarlo. Se cubrio el cuerpo con una bata de seda que estaba tirada desprolijamente en el suelo, y salio hacia el balcon. El cantar de los pajaros y el lejano ruido del mar, le recordaban constantemente el verano. Se quedo alli, dejando que el sol termine de despertarla, cuando sintio que Dan se detenia detrás suyo y la rodeaba con lo brazos por la cintura.

"Alguna vez pensaste que podiamos llegar a tener un final feliz"

"No en esta vida" le respondio la ronca vos de su reciente esposo.

Serena se giro sobre si para darle un calido beso, cuando su mundo giro por completo. Sintio que las piernas se le desvanecian y un fuerte golpe en el pecho la llevo a sujetarse de Dan para no caer. Veia a Dan hablarle, gritarle, pero aun asi no lo escuchaba. Sintio que la levantaban y la recostaban en una cama, vio a Dan correr hasta un telefono. Vio su cara acercarse a la de ella, el rostro lleno de preocupacion. Y entonces, no vio mas.

Desperto de un salto, agitada, temblando. Se movio un poco, y todo el cuerpo le dolio. Miro a su costado y noto que ya no estaba en esa enorme cama de playa, en su luna de miel. Estaba en un hospital, rodeada de aparatos. Un poco de luz entraba por la ventana y la dejo ver una silla contra la pared, y otra junto a su cama. Unas flores, peonies, y unas fotos de Serena y Blair en su juventud. Un tocadiscos junto a su cama, un par de discos viejos y libros, muchos libros.

Se sento en su lugar, no podia mover las piernas. Quiso gritar, llamar por alguien, y le dolio la garganta. La voz le salio finita, entrecortada. Las manos le temblaban y los dedos parecian no responder a su llamado.

Entonces la puerta se abrio, y una enfermera que llevaba cargando una bandeja con algunos medicamentos entro. Al verla alli, se asusto y tiro la bandeja al piso lanzando un gritito.

"Señorita Serena" dijo, casi preguntando y Serena solo pudo asintir con la cabeza. "No se preocupe Señorita, voy a llamar a su familia…esto…esto es un milagro…"

Y sin decir mas se giro sobre sus tales y salio corriendo. Al poco tiempo una enorme cantidad de medicos, enfermeras y curiosos, entraron a su habitacion y comenzaron a revisarla. Le hicieron miles de preguntas, a las que solo podia responder con un hilo de voz.

Decir que no entendia nada, era poco.

Cuando la mayoria de los medicos se calmaron y se fueron yendo de la habitacion. Serena comenzo realmente a asustarse. Solo quedo uno, que parecia quien estaba a su cargo.

"Bueno, esto es definitivamente una sorpresa…debes estar muy asustada…"

"Si. ¿Dónde esta Dan?"

"¿Dan?" pregunto el medico sorprendido

"Si, mi esposo."

Y Serena tendria que haber notado alli el rostro de preocupacion del medico. Pronto la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a su madre, a Eric y a Blair.

"SERENA"

"O por Dios, era cierto"

"OMG"

Serena se detuvo en sus rostros, Lilly parecia no poder dejar de llorar mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. Eric, sonreia de oreja a oreja, limpiandose una lagrima con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano libre de Serena que no habia quedado debajo del cuerpo de Lilly. Serena se fijo en Blair, que estaba parada junto a los pies de su cama, abrazandose a si misma, y con la mirada tan sorprendia que no podia dejar de mirarla.

"Me estan asustando." Les dijo. Lilly se alejo un poco y la miro a los ojos.

"Oh, mi niña"

"Serena…¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?" pregunto Eric, tratando se tomar la situacion bajo control.

"Estar en mi luna de miel, y desmayarme…¿Dónde esta Dan?"

"¿Dan?"pregunto Lilly, mirando de reojo a Blair.

"Si, Dan. Mi esposo. Se supone que el tendria que estar aca cuando yo despierte. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué me paso?" En algun momento habia recuperado casi por completo su voz, y viendo las caras de sorpresa de su familia, la hizo enojar aun mas.

"Serena…tu no tuviste ninguna luna de miel…" le dijo timidamente Blair, acercandose rodeando la cama, y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. "S, cariño. Acabas de despertar de un coma."

"¿Qué?" grito tomando su mano nuevamente para si, "No es divertido Blair, no digas esas cosas"

"Blair no esta bromeando, Serena" dijo Lilly mirandola preocupada. "Tu…tu estuviste en coma…despertaste hace 3 horas, según nos informaron los medicos…"

"¿Cómo que un coma? No…no puede ser…yo estaba con Dan…en…no…" El aire le comenzo a faltar, y Eric tuvo que correr a buscar a los medicos. Cuando llegaron, oredenaron a todo el mundo salir de la habitacion hasta que Serena se calme.

Le tomo 5 horas. Le hablaron de una accidente, de cómo llego a las hospital con un gran golpe en la cabeza, de cómo la operaron 2 veces, de cómo no se desperto despues. El medico le hablo en palabras complicadas, en terminos quirurgicos y en como seria su evolucion a partir de entonces. De vez en cuando la puerta se abria, y Serena podia ver a su madre afuera, junto a Eric, a Blair y su padre.

Cuando el medico les dijo que podia nuevamente ingresar. Serena los miro con recelo, aun esperando que todo sea un broma.

"¿Me pueden responder algo?"

"Claro que si, cariño"

"¿Dónde esta Dan?"

"¿Quién es Dan?" pregunto asustada Lilly.

"Dan. Dan Humphrey."

Los ojos de Blair se abrieron enormemente, miro de Serena a Lilly sin poder contestar. Eric se sento junto a Serena.

"¿Cómo recuerdas tu a Dan?"

"Eric…¿de que hablas?"

"Tu…tu no puedes recordar a Dan, si nunca lo llegaste a conocer…"dijo tentativamente Blair.

"¿Cómo que no lo conozco? ¿Y ustedes si?"

"Claro…el es…el fue quien me ayudo a traerte hasta aca despues del accidente…" contesto Blair.

"Pero…¿Dónde esta? ¿Cuándo fue este accidente? ¿Cómo que no lo conozco?"

"Serena…" comenzo Lilly, y la rubia se asusto por el tono de seriedad que habia tomado su voz "Hace 5 años, un dia de accion de gracias, tu…tu fuiste arrollada por un taxi…Nadie llego a tiempo para correrte del camino…"

"Fue horrible" acoto Blair.

"Dan ayudo a Blair a traerte hasta aca. Tambien nos ayudo a identificar al taxista. Por eso no puedes recordarlo Serena. Tu nunca hablaste con el…ni siquiera lo viste…"

"Esto tiene que ser una broma…"

"No lo es, Serena."dijo Eric, con paciencia. "Hace 5 años que entraste en coma, y hoy recien vuelves a despertar."

Serena se llevo una mano a la boca y ota a la cabeza. Esto era una locura. Queria gritar, llorar, salir corriendo. ¿Qué habia pasado entonces?, ¿Habia soñado los ultimos 5 años de su vida?

Vio a su madre y a Blair mirarse preocupadas. Vio a Eric acariciarle el cabello. Queria estar sola, pensar. Queria volver a dormir, y despertar en su luna de miel. Queria que todo esto fuera una gran pesadilla.

TBC….

Espero les guste…tengo grandes planes para esta historia!


End file.
